Thanksgiving with the Senshi
by Venussail
Summary: What if the senshi lived in America? What if they decided to celebrate Thanksgiving together? My take on the chaos that would ensue!


A/N: Moshi moshi, mi-na! This is the first time in a long time that I decided to do a... (wait for it)... NON-YAOI ONESHOT!!! Before we begin the story though, I'd like to put a couple things out there. Yes, I realize the senshi do not live the the United States, but for the sake of the fic, I'm going to pretend they do. Call it AU if you want. It's all hypothetical. And I know Thanksgiving was yesterday. Think of it as a flashback. For those of you who can get past these little nuances, enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer: American holidays + Japanese cartoon/manga= not happening outside the realm of fanfiction, so I think it's pretty apparent that I don't own the rights to Sailor Moon.

Thanksgiving with the Senshi

Usagi's favorite time of the year (besides Christmas) had come. It was Thanksgiving, the day where you could gorge yourself till you explode and no one would call you a pig for it. Sure, the point was to give thanks for all the blessings in your life, but who honestly paid attention to that? She sure didn't, especially since she was going to celebrate the holiday for a second time (her family decided to celebrate a day early) with all of her friends, including Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru (A/N: I decided not to include the Starlights.).

For once, she wasn't going to be late either. Rei, Ami, and Minako had come to her house so they could all walk over to Haruka and Michiru's flat together and Rei made sure they left at a reasonable hour. They had to be there by 4:00 after all, so there wasn't a ton of time to sleep in. Makoto had left early in order to help Haruka with the cooking.

After what seemed like an eternity to Usagi, they finally arrived. Michiru greeted them at the door and took their coats.

"Please have a seat. Dinner should be out in a couple minutes," the sea-green haired violinist said.

"Mmm, it smells delicious! I'm drooling already!" the pigtailed girl exclaimed with a huge grin on her face.

"You're always drooling," Rei said snidly.

Usagi shot her a glare.

"Now, now you two, it's not the time to be fighting," Minako said waving her hand.

It was no sooner that she said that when loud bickering was heard coming from the kitchen. The group was able to catch "cut" and "turkey," but that was about it.

Seeing the younger crowd staring wide-eyed, Michiru thought it would be a good idea to explain.

"They've been going at it all day. Haruka thinks she's doing everything perfectly, but Makoto begs to differ. All their arguments have stemmed from who has the better way of cooking the turkey, stuffing, etc. You'd think they would find a happy medium, but apparently their egos when it comes to cooking are too big for that to ever happen," she said as she shook her head and sighed.

"How about I show you to your seats?" Setsuna interjected in an attempt to divert everyone's attention from what was going on in the kitchen. "Chibi-Usa, you're next to Hotaru and the rest of you are on the right side of the table."

Once everyone was settled, Haruka and Makoto started bringing out the dishes. It was going pretty smoothly until the time to bring out the turkey came, then the bickering between the two started up again. They were tugging the large plate the turkey was on back and forth, both wanting to be the one to set it on the table. It almost fell more than a few times in the short distance from the kitchen to the dining room. The fact that it made it to the table without anything pieces being dropped was a miracle (A/N: The turkey had been cut in the kitchen.).

"Now before everyone eats," Michiru shot a look at her partner who was glaring at her rival cook before continuing, "who would like to say thanks?"

"How about Usagi?" Rei said smacking the girl in question's hand that was heading toward the crescent rolls.

"Oww... that hurt, Rei..." Usagi whined rubbing her hand.

"Just get on with it already!" the black haired teen yelled.

"Fine, fine... Ok, let's see... Oh! I know! Let's all be thankful for all the delicious food we're about to dig into!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"I guess that will do," Michiru sighed.

"I'll start passing the food," Haruka said, picking up the plate of turkey.

"It's okay, I'll do it," Makoto said, putting her hands on the plate.

"It's custom for the head of the table to pass the food first," the cross-dresser said throwing the tomboy a glare.

"But I did most of the cooking for the turkey," Makoto retorted, throwing back a glare with equal intensity.

"I'm the one who cut the turkey. Besides, I wasn't going to have you help with the turkey in the first place."

"Then why did you accept when I volunteered to help?"

"Because I thought you would do the other stuff. I always do the turkey."

"Well so do I!"

"It wasn't your place this time!"

"Why you-!" (A/N: I hope I didn't make them sound OOC.)

Electricity sparked between the two, and the struggle for holder of the plate began again.

"I just wanna eat..." Usagi complained.

"We all do, so stop complaining," Rei said, flinging a pea at Usagi.

"What was that for?!"

"You should be happy. You can eat that."

"And you can eat this, meanie!" Usagi shouted as she threw a spoonful of squash. Unfortunately, instead of hitting it's intended target, it hit Minako.

"My new dress! It's ruined! How could you ruin my new dress, Usagi?!" Minako yelled with tears in her eyes (and more than a little anger present in her voice).

The tears quickly disappeared, however, and the anger took over. The wannabe idol took a spoonful of mashed potatoes and threw it Usagi in retaliation. As if things couldn't get worse, it was now that the plate Makoto and Haruka were fighting over gave way and flung up into the air, its contents coming down on both their heads.

"This is all you fault!" both of them shouted at each other.

Setsuna and Ami gathered up what food they could salvage before it was flung all over the place and took it into the kitchen with Chibi-Usa and Hotaru so the four of them could at least enjoy a nice Thanksgiving dinner. They tried to get Michiru to come with them, but she told them to give her a sec and she would be right in.

The violinist, who at this point was fuming, stood up from her chair and yelled a distinct and out of character, "Everyone, stop, NOW!!!"

All those currently fighting stopped and turned to look at the enraged Michiru. Haruka had only seen the look in her lover's eyes once before, and it did not entail good things.

"I want everyone in this dining room out of the house right now and that includes you Haruka!"

No one dared argue with the usually calm woman. They all quietly crept out of the house, Michiru's gaze following them as they made their way towards the door. Once they were out, she went to the kitchen to enjoy a good meal with the few people who had shown her and her home proper manners and respect.

Outside the door, Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Haruka sat in silence, until Usagi decided to speak.

"I'm still hungry..." she whined.

"SHUT UP!" her fellow punished yelled.

A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this one. I hope you all enjoyed the senshis' chaotic Thankgiving "dinner!" R&R please! Ja ne!


End file.
